During storage of industrial drums, environmental and safety concerns and regulations warrant the use of means for stacking the drums in a secure and safe manner. Additionally such regulations may require the use of means for retaining drum contents when spilled in the course of dispensing or released due to drum leakage. Such containment is especially important when contents of the drums are hazardous to the environment or to personnel in the workplace.
Means for retaining spilled or leaked material are described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,307,931, U.S. Pat. No. 5,375,537, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,392,911, all of which are assigned to the assignee of the present invention. Such means comprise a rectangular retaining tray having a top grate member for supporting the drums. Certain embodiments of the present invention can be used in combination with such retaining means.
Components of the present invention are of a modular nature and can be combined in many configurations to provide for storage of one or a plurality of drums. Use of the system can be independent or in combination with the retaining means, depending on the contents of the drums.